howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lavamelon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Toothless (Books) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Annabeth and Percy (talk) 00:55, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Done! Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 20:33, October 5, 2016 (UTC) There should be a separate page for both of the Deaths in the books and the movies. The books' is Green Death and the franchises' is Red Death. As for the book titles, I personally don't like them italicized if they're linked.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 21:13, October 11, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it should. It should have its actual last appearance, and perhaps that book listed next to it with (mentioned) right after it.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 21:23, October 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure why that second page of the same thing was created, but I'll delete it. As for the infobox, can you specify what infobox you're referring to? Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 20:33, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Personally, I like italicized better than that, lol. So, I don't think so. Sorry! Also, please don't put internal reference tags on the pages. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 23:33, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I'm fixing all of the pages that have the original infobox on them and replacing them with new ones right now.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 01:26, October 24, 2016 (UTC) For what pages, with what sections?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 03:22, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Done.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 22:02, October 25, 2016 (UTC) I was able to add it to the page just fine. Maybe you didn't type the letter of each word right? Whatever letter is lowercase and/or uppercase in the title, it needs to be the same to have it appear on a page as well. Let me know if you have any other problems!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 02:27, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Can you please refer to the Rules part on Infoboxes? Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 04:04, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Done! Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 17:27, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh gosh! So sorry, I didn't notice that. I'm not quite sure why my edit seemed to have removed everything, but perhaps a slip of finger, a glitch? I don't recall removing any information, but I really sorry about that! It won't happen again! ---The Woolly Howl 00:11, November 8, 2016 (UTC) The link should be an image at the bottom of the infobox, not as a section at the bottom of the page unless there is no infobox used on that page. I hope that answers your question!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 00:24, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Please don't put quotation marks on either side of a title on pages, don't put dragon characters and species together, and make sure that whatever you add to the infobox is in the proper order each section is on its own line. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 23:35, November 12, 2016 (UTC) You had italicized the title in the infobox and in the first paragraph of the page where it has the title of it in bold. Any where on the page, that aren't linked, is fine to italicize, just not those two places. You placed the |Gallery in front of |Source, when it's supposed to be above Source, on its own line. For putting the dragon characters and species together, you had set it like *'Basic Brown (Horrorcow & Others)' when I think they should be listed separately. They're just little adjustments. Otherwise, your edits are really good. Keep up the good work!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 02:19, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. I didn't notice that. That should be straightened out, as well as any other pages that are set up like that. Thanks for letting me know!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 02:31, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Fixed. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 21:13, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Lol, I know. Most of those are kind of just default categories if you can't think of any category to add to a page, and every page needs at least one category. If there are more explaining where that person, dragon, or item appeared it, then we don't quite need those categories anymore. I am planning on adding more for the book series, I just haven't yet because I haven't read all of the books and I want to wait until then before I do. As for adding those sub-categories to DreamWorks Dragons, yeah, probably.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 23:05, November 14, 2016 (UTC) No! Book Dragons are for dragons that only appear in the books. How to Train Your Dragon (series) dragons shouldn't even exist. I think I did create it, but it didn't really specify anything, which is when I created How to Train Your Dragon (TV series) dragons and How to Train Your Dragon (book series) dragons. So I really suggest not using that category.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 01:44, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Done with Template:Ship Infobox. Sorry it took a little long. I had to fix it up, and I forgot about it, lol. Let me know if you need anything else!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 18:56, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes, of course users can remove categories. Here's a screenshot on how to do it, as I suck at explaining anything: http://prntscr.com/d929qk And Movie Dragons are only for dragons that appeared in the movies. If the category is on dragons that didn't appear in the movies, it should be removed. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 23:21, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Hiccup's image Hey! Yeah i was kinda considering the peg leg problem initially, but most of the pictures of his entire body on the wiki isn't clear. I'll see what i can do about it, probably like find a new image. ---The Woolly Howl 05:58, November 19, 2016 (UTC) I just added the new photos to Hiccup's page, do you think it looks better now? The HTTYD 2 version of him is kinda blurry, but its from the original photo. ---The Woolly Howl 06:19, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Umm, I'm not sure. Maybe somewhere around 200 words or so? I don't know what Complex Code is either. Where did you see that?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 01:02, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Book dragon classes symbols? Hey! I'm currently working on a set of templates for the book dragon species. I havent touched the hooks series in a while, you're one of the more active users who's more knowledgeable about the series, so i just wanted to check if there's actually official icons for the dragon classes from the books. If there is, it will turn out something like this. Would appreciate your help! ---The Woolly Howl 03:39, November 20, 2016 (UTC) It's alright! They probably should though. I highly doubt she'll make one just because some random fans want symbols for a fan-based site. But thanks! ---The Woolly Howl 08:42, November 20, 2016 (UTC) I fixed it up and added it for you.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 02:10, November 21, 2016 (UTC)